


Till we meet again in Paris

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: Franz Liszt and Frédéric Chopin [8]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: A follow-up to Amidst the Dessert and Cheese
Relationships: Frédéric Chopin/Franz Liszt
Series: Franz Liszt and Frédéric Chopin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108409
Kudos: 6





	Till we meet again in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize that it is Chopin’s birthday today so Happy Birthday! :)

It was a pleasurable night.  
We didn’t return to the cheese and wine as we ought to but spent the rest of the evening together in the dark and beautiful garden. When he let go of me and had kissed my lips senseless he looked me lovingly in the eyes and stroked my cheek.   
“Fryderyk.... you are so beautiful. Your eyes mesmerize me. Your soft lips, your noble nose. And your hair. Oh, how I wish you were a woman and that I could marry you.” He whispered.   
I nodded and let go of his neck.  
“I would wish that too.” I coughed into my hand. He smiled gently at me and took my hand.  
We sat there and talked about whatever came to our minds. He was very comfortable to be around, I leaned against him and he embraced me.  
“How is your father then?” I asked him.  
“He’s... well he’s not too great. A little sick but he does fine. He is very strict though. I am not allowed to drink nor smoke like some other boys our age. No falling in love with young girls either. I am too young anyway. It’s just the piano, concerts and studying. How about you?”  
What a wonderful life he lived. If it was me I would be the happiest boy in Europe.   
“I just practice and study. And play with my sisters, mothing much. My father is good, he teaches. And my mother too. She doesn’t teach, but she’s also good, I mean.”   
“Hm. That’s great.”   
I looked fondly up at him, how could he manage to be so confident in conversations even when they began to falter.   
He was looking up at the sky with his arm around my shoulder with his typical dreamy look on his face.  
I followed his gaze and realized how beautiful the night sky was. It was clear with the moon shining greatly amongst all of the thousands of stars that sprinkled the dark sky. They all seemed so meaningless in comparison to the bright moon yet were so beautiful and import to this perfect picture of the night.  
I sighed in relaxation.  
“Franz.... we will probably not see each other in many months, even years. But promise me that every time you look up into the night from your piano, promise me that you will think of this night and me. Remember that I will be looking at it from my place and that we will be looking at the same moon and remember my everlasting love for you. Promise me that you will never forget me.”  
I could feel him nod.  
“I will. I will always remember you and your beauty. No girl could ever come in and take me from you. You will always be my one and only Fryderyk.”  
I coughed.  
“I always will indeed.”  
“And one day we will meet again as adults and remember each other with as much passion, our feelings will flourish as they do tonight. We will meet again in the city of love, both with successful careers and loyalty to each other. I will always love you, love you till we meet again in Paris.”


End file.
